Harry Potter and the Deviation from Normality
by humanoidpatronus
Summary: Starts in beginning of fifth year. Harry creates mysteries and starts his career of taking on the wizarding world. Dumbledore wonders about Harry's changes. Fudge takes a U-turn, suprises the entire Wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1:Beginning with Catharsis

In Number 4 Privet Drive, a thoughtful boy was contemplating his choices. It was the second day of his summer holidays. He didn't exactly know how to feel. The wizarding world's most celebrated newspaper was printing outrageous jokes about him. "A tale worthy of Harry Potter…" It was going to be one of those years. He didn't need to be a genius to know what was going to happen next year. He had been taught that lesson twice…in second year as well as in fourth year. He closed his eyes and started thinking about this double-edged sword called fame.

Being sorted into Gryffindor had been the start of those adrenalin-packed years. If he had been sorted into Slytherin and befriended Malfoy instead of Ron, how would it have turned out?

He would probably be attending formal parties with a bunch of purebloods, instead of being stuck at Privet Drive. He would have also acquired a better sense of self preservation.

How exactly did he become famous apart from his unfathomable feat as a baby?

_"__You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron had once said sounding both shocked and impressed._

He had spoken the name out loud, only due to ignorance and the lack of a wizarding upbringing, he thought wistfully.

Becoming the youngest seeker in a century might have had something to do with fame.

And then the parselmouth business. What an utter disaster! It was bad enough when the school knew about it. But Skeeter had announced it to the whole world. Even Fudge spat it on his face. Why? All because he had wanted to protect Justin from a snake once.

He wondered if Godric Gryffindor's life had been like this. Tragic, troublesome, dangerous and punctuated by sparse moments of happiness. Did Godric die in some noble duel or did he die of regret?

_I've saved enough people for a lifetime._

Hogwarts was a castle full of magic. But it wasn't as safe as he wished. He made a small list of emergency precautions that had to be observed to ensure his continued survival.

After a week had passed, he was annoyed. His friends had been very brief in their letters, courtesy of Dumbledore. Even Sirius hadn't said anything useful. They were keeping him in the dark about something. Dumbledore had forbidden his friends from giving him any info. But it wasn't really a surprise. It was typical of him. Dumbledore hadn't informed him about Sirius. He had found out only by overhearing a conversation in Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore was probably a well-wisher, but he often took things into his own hands.

Harry took his wand, some money and started moving out of the house, intending to catch the Knight Bus. When he was out on the pavement, he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He turned his neck. He could have sworn someone – a witch –probably, had been on the spot 2 seconds ago. His hair stood on the back of his head suddenly with realization. _He was being watched on Dumbledore's orders. _He passed off as trying to get some fresh air. Then, he went back inside as though nothing had happened. He went to the storeroom, where old soiled items were kept. He took some boots which would increase his apparent height to pass off as an adult. He used a hat to cover up the scar. He took the Firebolt and the triwizard winnings(He had briefly contemplated giving it to the twins but decided not to).He used gum to stick a part of the cloak onto the broom. He flew slowly up and away in the same straight line without taking any .After flying for almost an hour in a straight line, he was relieved to find a wizarding shop. He quickly memorized the name of the shop_ Unicorn hairs_. Then he landed, removed the cloak, took out his wand and summoned the knight bus. He posed as Mike Stanley and told the conductor where he wanted to go.

He arrived at the location and searched. Sirius had told him that his parents were laid to rest at Godric's he saw them, his tears flowed felt a strange sense of satisfaction at being able to grieve. He stayed there for almost two hours. His emotions were finally receding. He got up and walked a few paces composed himself. Little did he know that this visit was going to change his psyche tremendously.

He took out his survival list he had made.

_Have a spare wand with you at all times._

He sighed. It was easier written than done. Hermione had said it was illegal to buy a second wand unless the current one was damaged. A certificate of broken wand had to be presented. Only Aurors and Unspeakables were authorized to buy secondary wands. He looked upon his mother and asked mentally _What can I do,Mum?_

As though his mother had heard his plea he was immediately reminded of his first conversation with Ron.

_"__I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."_

He could use his parents's wands, it wasn't illegal. He was now immensely glad that he had attended Cedric's funeral. He had learnt that wizards and witches were buried along with their wands.

A lot of people were visiting Godric's Hollow. After making sure no one was watching, he took out his wand,pointed to his mother's coffin and whispered _Accio wand._

As Harry was reviewing his grievances with the wizarding world,he focused on one particular dealings with underage magic. The Trace was active in underage wizards. He had been blamed for the _Hover charm _ done by Dobby.

_But Hagrid had given Dudley a pig's tail and I wasn't blamed for it. Why?_

_Because the ministry gave out notices prohibiting underage magic only during the end of first year when students had been provided with wands._

_Arthur Weaseley had fixed Dudley's tongue with magic last year. The Trace must be able to sense the presence of wizards around._

Harry wore a small smile after many days. He may not be intelligent enough like Hermione. But he could safely say this.

_1. He could perform underage magic in any wizarding household without getting caught, because all underage magic done there would be attributed to the adults, provided at least one adult was present in the house while doing magic._

_2. The Trace could detect the nature of the charm (Hover charm recognition in second year.)Therefore, any illegal curses done in a wizarding household by an adult in the presence of an underage witch/wizard would be detected. The aurors would probably arrive immediately. _

_3. He could perform underage magic in a public place where there are no muggles (Muggle repelling charms) and atleast one wizard/witch present around the place without getting caught._

He could see why Hermione liked puzzles.

The wand came out through a small hole. He felt a rush of euphoria. He retrieved his father's wand the same way. He knew his parents wouldn't mind his theft. Lily and James would have appreciated it rather. He tucked the wands back into the bag he had brought. Since Godric's Hollow was a heritage site, many wizards and witches visited everyday. So they would have to assume that someone around him had done magic. Besides, Godric's Hollow was protected by Muggle-repelling charms according to Hogwarts, A History. So he hadn't broken the Statute of Secrecy.

In one of the offices of the Ministry of magic, a buzzer started buzzing. A blank sheet of parchment appeared on an empty table. Letters began to appear on it.

_Harry Potter-Godric's Hollow-Summoning charm-Two counts_

_Unforgivables fired-zero_

_Muggle count-0_

_Wizard count-14_

_Location Status-Secured(by Muggle-repelling charms)_

A magical eye kept near the table sprang to life and scanned the parchment completely. And then, another line appeared on the parchment.

_Penalizability-zero_

Then the parchment became blank and vanished from record. Since fourteen magical people were currently in the vicinity of Godric's Hollow, he escaped penalties.

He called the Knight Bus again and went to Diagon first thing he had wanted to do was buy a pensieve. He wanted to review all his previous memories to check for clues to all the unanswered questions that were bugging his mind. He found a suitable shop. The shopkeeper quoted the price. The price of a brand new pensieve was forty galleons. Harry huffed and went away. He was going to be decidedly stingy.

He bought sweets and other food items for four sickles and three knuts.

He bought two bezoars for emergency purposes. He didn't know what else to buy. So he took the Knight bus and went back home. So far he'd only spent two galleons and ten sickles.

He had bought a few pamphlets with regard to career advice. He was sad to realize that Care of Magical Creatures wasn't really suited for him. He was itching to drop the subject, but he knew that Hagrid would be miffed if he did. So, he made a conscious decision to fail the end-of-year exam. Hagrid would be disappointed but he wouldn't hold it against him as long as he didn't know he had deliberately failed it.

Ancient Runes would do nothing more than to help him read old inscriptions.

Astronomy wasn't very interesting for him either. He learnt that getting a number of OWLS was of no use other than to boast. What actually mattered was getting Exceeds Expectations and Outstandings in the subjects that were necessary for his career.

_Tasks: Drop Divination ;Fail Care, Astronomy_ ;_Devote time to other ones._

Arithmancy's description sounded absolutely difficult. It was not only just predicting the future with numbers. It also explained and accounted for all the variables in casting a spell. He looked up its practical application : spellcrafting. He made his decision.

He was going to study at Privet Drive for the rest of the summer. He went to a second hand book shop where the Weaseleys bought books. He bought textbooks for Arithmancy meant for third year and fourth year. He also bought his fifth year potions book too. He was going to study this summer without any interference from trolls, basilisks, dragons, sphinxes, greasy haired gits, etc. He went back 'home'.

Back in Privet Drive, Harry was going through his potions text. Reading it was tolerable, even somewhat pleasurable without Snape breathing down his neck. Having an irritating potion master had taken a toll on his studies.

Unlike Hermione, he was interested only in the practical aspects of all subjects. But he didn't want any accidents and so, he didn't brew potions in Privet Drive.

Everyday, he followed the same routine. Arithmancy, Potions, Flying (covered by invisibility cloak) and admiring his parents' wands. Both of those had felt very friendly in his hands, although, of course, not as suitable as his phoenix wand.

The days went by. The scantily-filled letters and the Prophet's snipes were the same as usual. He didn't feel bothered anymore as he had his work to distract him. What was unusual was that, ever since he had visited Godric's Hollow, his nightmares didn't feel like nightmares anymore. The dreams kept on coming but his emotions didn't run rampant. He no longer woke up in cold sweat. He felt detached.

The Dursleys didn't bother him for fear of Sirius. He was ignored by them as long as he didn't say a word to them. They fed him three meals a day, grudgingly. Besides, he mostly ate his snacks from his purchases from Diagon Alley and his presents from his friends.

He finally finished studying his third year Arithmancy textbook. He was halfway through his potions text. He felt incredibly satisfied. Deciding to close his books for the day, he went out into the alleyway for a change. He tried to catch a glimpse of any witch/wizard watching him. But they seemed to be hiding well. He took out some candy and popped it into his mouth. After it melted, he took out another one. He was about to eat it when suddenly, something strange happened

The sky was suddenly pitch black and

lightless. The place where he was standing was darkening. Harry felt unnaturally cold. He didn't know what to do.

He snapped out of it and ran inside the house at top speed. It was probably a witch or wizard. He felt he was buying some time inside the house.

There was a horrible squealing yell. He couldn't stand it. He draped his invisibility cloak upon himself and headed out carefully, noiselessly. He couldn't probably save whoever had been victimized, but he had to know what was happening.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There were two dementors gliding along the alleyway. One of them was nearing his cousin. Another was heading in his own direction. He could run for it. He remembered the Dark lord's words very clearly. How could he forget?

_"__Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there…"_

He was very near to the house. He could step into the house in five seconds. The dementors couldn't harm him there. But…

_Can I really leave him there? No, the guilt would kill me._

He ran towards Dudley and pulled him away from the dementor just before it was going to kiss him .He grabbed Dudley's hand and tried to drag him into the house. Unfortunately, Dudley had was too heavy to be dragged dementors had closed in. Harry sighed.

_I tried my best to avoid the inevitable._

He was going to disobey one of his own directives.

_Do not give the ministry any more ammunition._

He took out his wand, and wiping all thoughts of the fiasco that was going to follow, spoke two words. He had only one thought in his mind.

_My parents would have been proud of my action._

The stag that erupted, charged the two dementors away from the alleyway. He made the stag last as long as he could, as it could very well be his last.

He dragged Dudley to his feet. Someone was approaching. When he saw who it was, he tried to put his wand into his pocket hurriedly,but-

"Don't put it away idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!" .

For a moment Harry didn't say didn't know what to the name Mundungus Fletcher triggered something in his 's words…

_"__Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."_

Harry had been too tired to follow Dumbledore's conversation last time, after the ordeal that resulted in Cedric's death.

"Grrrr.."

"He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look!

Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbies on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill

him!"

Harry surveyed her coolly. "You could have told me you were a witch. I wouldn't have bitten you."

"Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm a squib actually.

I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, Harry, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy, you know… but oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this - how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight - where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate." "MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

After a very strange meeting with a smelly man, it was officially confirmed that Dumbledore was watching him closely.

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly.

"I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Goodnight."

He dragged Dudley to the entrance. If Vernon and Petunia saw Dudley like this,they would murder him. He took the cloak out and hid Dudley in it and dragged him along. They were looking at him funny since they couldn't see what he was dragging. They turned around finally and began watching the telly after muttering.

"Barking mad,this boy".

Harry dropped Dudley on an empty sofa behind the forced a sleeping potion into Dudley's mouth. It would knock him out for two hours atleast. He removed the cloak from Dudley when they weren't looking and put it upon himself. Dudley started snoring. The Dursleys didn't mind him sleeping.

An owl flew towards him and deposited a letter. After seeing who it was from, he didn't open the letter straight away. He drank a scoop of Calming Draught. As soon as the potion took effect, he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes_

_past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has_

_resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry_

_representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the_

_International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your_

_presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of_

_August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

He considered the components of the letter.

1. He had been expelled. He couldn't see Ron and Hermione and Hagrid wouldn't be able to complete his education. His studying over the summer had all been for nothing. Even through the Calming Draught, it felt like a heavy blow.

2. His wand was going to be destroyed. _If he ever ran into Voldemort again, his phoenix wand would increase his chance of survival. _He still his parents' wands, though. They would suffice.

3. A disciplinary hearing…Now he was angry. Weren't they punishing him enough already? What more could they want? He was afraid. He wouldn't probably be sent to Azkaban, but what exactly?

Just then, another letter came in. He opened it quickly.

_Harry —_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE_

_YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT_

_SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

He felt a dose of relief. Dumbledore may not be able to change everything. But he might be allowed to attend Hogwarts as gamekeeper. Another letter came.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised _

_its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary _

_hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken. _

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the _

_Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You _

_should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries. _

_With best wishes, _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk _

_Improper Use of Magic Office _

_Ministry of Magic_

Now Harry felt thoroughly relieved. Dumbledore was going to help him out of this mess. Harry started eating lemon drops, and managed to relax.

One more owl gave him a letter. _Now what? _He opened it. It was from Sirius.

_Arthur's just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do._

He stared at the letter for a few moments. He thought he ought to feel angry, but he didn't feel angry at all. He was preoccupied all summer.

It was the second of August. He had nine days before the went to bed.

The next morning, he was surprised that Dudley still hadn't pitched a fit about the attack. Dudley suddenly muttered, "What a weird dream." Harry then realized that Dudley hadn't seen him at all during the attack. He had fainted. Harry congratulated himself on escaping a big tantrum.

He wrote to his friends about the dementor attack. For three whole days, he followed the same routine. In the morning, he studied. In the evening, he made notes on his parchment on how to prove his innocence. He didn't leave the house once.

On the fourth day, the Dursleys had gone away somewhere. As soon as they had gone, there was a cracking sound. He put on his invisibility cloak and went to investigate.

He was surprised by the arrival of Moody, Lupin and new people whom he later found out to be Tonks, Lupin, Diggle, Vance, Pudmore. As soon as he removed the cloak, Moody's good eye widened.

Lupin was the first to greet introduced the ones whom he didn't know. Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue - the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head.

Moody was still looking at him funny. "What?" he asked, irritated. Moody took an invisibility cloak from his own pocket and gave it to Harry and said, "Try it on."

Harry did it. Moody asked him, "May I see your cloak, boy?" . Harry gave it to him. He examined the cloak. He asked Lupin to try it on. He was puzzled, nevertheless he did as asked. Moody said in an admiring voice, "That's one special cloak, Potter. Keep it safe."

"You've got one too", Harry pointed out.

Moody elaborated, "I've come across many invisibility cloaks in my life, Potter. My magical-eye could see through all of them. Yours is the only exception."

Harry filed this information for later use. He started packing his trunk. He wrapped his extra wands inside his invisibility cloak and kept them safely inside a panel in his trunk. Now Moody couldn't see his extra wands. He didn't want anyone to know to start asking questions.

They all went by broomsticks, hidden by Disillusionment charms. They landed after an hour.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorise."

Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

He was amazed when a building suddenly sprang into place. He went inside, greeted everyone found Ron and Hermione. Hermione greeted him with a hug, and started telling all about Dumbledore not giving them leave to write more.

"It's alright, Hermione, I understand" ,said Harry indifferently. "So what have you been doing this summer?", Harry asked. Hermione was startled at this turn of conversation. Nevertheless, she began telling him about the Order of the Phoenix, the house cleaning, etc.

Hermione was a bit unnerved at seeing how calm Harry was. "Aren't you worried about the hearing?"

"Oh, I am", he lied. "But I think Dumbledore would have some tricks up his sleeve."

Ron and Hermione were somewhat surprised at his calm, collected demeanor. He could tell they had expected an explosion, after being cooped up for so long.

He met Sirius. He learned about his family and its dark reputation. He could tell Sirius hated this house. But Harry didn't. When Sirius told him that the house was under the Fidelius, Harry was immensely thrilled. His immediate question was "So, let me guess, if I did magic around here, then the ministry wouldn't know?"

Sirius grinned. "I didn't know you'd pick it up so fast. Dumbledore absolutely forbid me to tell you."

Harry opened his mouth angrily, but Sirius beat him to it. "I was going to tell you after the hearing, Harry. Because, if you use your wand before the hearing, you'll get caught."

Harry got it. "Priori incantatum, thanks you for telling me,Sirius." But that didn't mean he wasn't going to perform magic. He knew what to do.

Harry realized he could trust his godfather completely. He told him about sneaking off. He also told him that he had gone to Godric's Hollow. He left out the part about the wands, though.

"But how did you get back on the Knight Bus? The Bus will appear anywhere if you hold out your wand. But it can't go to a muggle destination (Privet Drive)" said Sirius.

"I grabbed my Firebolt and took off from Privet Drive in a straight line, flying low. As soon as I saw a wizarding shop "Unicorn Hairs", I landed. From there I called the Knight Bus, and went to Godric's Hollow. When I had to return, I called the Knight Bus and told Stan to go to the "Unicorn Hairs". After arriving there, I flew back in the same straight line I had come."

Sirius was amazed. He couldn't believe Harry had pulled it off right under the Order's noses.

It was time for dinner. After finishing dinner, Sirius abruptly said, "I'm surprised you haven't asked about Voldemort" . The mood at the the table changed. Molly, Lupin and Arthur were looking wary. Harry smiled at what Sirius was trying to do. Ron and Hermione were looking curious about what he would reply.

Harry didn't disappoint. "I already know what he is doing." There was a shocked silence. Molly recovered first. "And how would you know that, young man?" ,she asked ,glaring at Sirius.

"Because the Dark lord himself told me last summer. He said that he was going to recall the banished giants. The dementors would join him without question. He would gain an army of other creatures. Fudge's stance is providing him a lot of time to rally his army. I assume you're trying to discreetly inform the masses to get ready for a war. I also believe Fudge is watching very closely, monitoring his whereabouts,etc."

The table was silent for an entire minute. Sirius beamed at him for figuring out almost everything. didn't know how to react. Lupin and Hermione were looking at him as if he had grown another head. Dinner was concluded.

After an hour or so, Harry got up slowly, made sure all were asleep,and went to a secluded room. He took out his father's wand and cast a Quietus. The Ministry couldn't perform Priori Incantatum on a wand they didn't know he had. He went to each uninhabited room and cast Quietus charms all over. The thrill of doing magic without the ministry's notice was too much.

_"__Accio Pensieve" ,_he whispered.A dusty old pensieve came zooming from an unknown room into his hands. He was overjoyed. He had a hunch that the Black family would possess one to show they were rich. He cast a _Scourgify _and it became clean. He put it into his trunk safely.

He explored the rooms where he had never came across a room filled with dusty cast _Scourgify _on all of them. There were a lot of books there. He began reading the index of all the books. A topic caught his eye: Anti Theft Ritual. He read the details of the ritual completely. He knew Mundungus was a crook and thief. He didn't trust him to keep his hands off the valuable heirlooms in the house. He decided to perform the ritual.

He went quickly to Sirius' room and cast the spell that would draw one drop of blood without making an incision on Sirius.(the spell was in the book).He did the same for Mundungus. He mixed the two drops along with a drop of his own blood and placed it in a flask. He followed the rest of the instructions. Finally, he went to Mundungus, stunned him while he was asleep and forced the resultant mixture into his mouth, and went back.

The ritual involved three people: the _owner, the thief, the bonder._

_Atleast one of the above three must give his blood willingly. The blood sacrificed willingly will be sacrificed forever._

The drop of blood sacrificed by Harry could not be gained by Blood-replenishing potions or any other way. His blood would always be one drop less. Whereas it was not so for Sirius and Mundungus as their blood was taken without their consent. On the whole it was one of the most simple blood rituals. A single drop didn't matter much. On, the other hand, the ritual was a weak one. It would be able to stop only Mundungus, not all thieves. He went to bed with great satisfaction.

The next morning Mundungus was looking unhappy. Every time he tried to take something out of the house, it vanished back into the house as soon as he crossed the entrance. Sirius and the twins were laughing wholeheartedly. Even Molly felt great that Dung wasn't able to steal from Grimmauld Place.

He had four more days to the trial. He gathered all the lawbooks in the house and read all things that could be related to his situation with the dementor. He prepared for the trial during the day and practiced magic without Ron and Hermione's presence. She saw Harry reading the lawbooks and approved it.

Finally it was the day of the trial. He went to the ministry of Magic and into the Courtroom.

"You're late."

"Sorry," said Harry, not sounding sorry at all "I didn't know the time had been changed."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

Harry sat on the chair. Donning a confident demeanor, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above. There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.

In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic.

A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, who ignored him.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the

Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"

"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry.

Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression.

Harry felt more confident than ever. Sirius would let him stay in his house if he were 's arrival and many happy thoughts were still in his didn't feel a single bit nervous.

Dumbledore was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our – er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully…"However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat down.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "the charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in

the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of

Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did

you not?"

"Yes"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of

seventeen?"

"Absolutely"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"Yes,yes" said Harry testily.

The witch with the monocle said in a booming voice.

"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry proudly.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, drily, "it's a stag."

"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age… very

impressive indeed."

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

"Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, I am surprised." he said loudly, before anyone could interrupt him again. "I think we can all agree that there is only use for producing a Patronus charm. Don't you?"

The hall fell silent. "What do you mean, boy?" said Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out.

"I mean I cast a Patronus charm to save the lives of me and my cousin.I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin" ,he said calmly. There was a dense silence.

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"What! Minister, are you telling me that you sent the dementors?Is that a confession?"

A few people roared with laughter. Fudge turned a shade of red.

Harry was very glad that underage wizards couldn't be charged with contempt of court.

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand -"

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles

can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…"

"Veritaserum!",shouted Harry. The entire hall went silent. Even Dumbledore, who had resolved to avoid looking directly at Harry was watching him with an unreadable expression.

"I know that underage witches and wizards can't be subjected to Veritaserum unless Unforgivables are suspected to have been fired. But I'm willing to waive my right for this trial, provided of course, only questions related to this trial and only those questions approved by my counsel are asked."

Fudge was flabbergasted. He hadn't expected it.

"Now,see here boy,you…"

"It is well within my rights to do so according to the Wizengamot Charter of Rights "

Fudge realized he was boxed in. Dumbledore was shown a list of 14 questions. But he approved only three.

Three drops were fed to Harry. Amelia was the interrogator.

"Did you see Dementors in Little Whinging?"

"Yes"

The entire hall took a collective breath.

"How many Dementors did you see?"

"Two"

"Why did you cast the Patronus charm?"

"To save me and my cousin from the Dementors"

The antidote was administered.

"By Clause Seven of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage

Sorcery, I declare Mr. Potter cleared of the first change, without subjecting to further voting, since Veritaserum has been used.

As for the second charge, under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, the patronus charm was cast in the presence of a muggle. But the muggle in question, has been revealed under Veritaserum to be a member of Harry Potter's family, who must have already known about magic, which according to Clause Nine makes the charge null and void.

Mr. Potter is cleared of all charges."

But Harry wasn't finished yet. He was going to milk the situation for all it was worth. The lawbooks at Grimmauld Place were going to pay off very nicely.

"Madam Bones, since it has been proved that I saved the soul of another person, even though I am underage, it is my understanding, that as the heir to an Ancient and Noble House, I can demand the Order of Merlin, First Class for saving the life of an underage Muggle, my cousin."

Amelia Bones finally smiled, "Of course, Mr. Potter. That is in accordance with Wizarding Law."

"And I would also like the offence committed by the house elf Dobby to be stricken from my record"

Dobby was called, evidence was given and it was done.

Shortly after two days, he received the Order of Merlin, First Class. It was splattered all over the Daily Prophet. Fudge had tried his best to keep Harry from receiving the award. But Harry's demand was legitimate. In fact, that particular law was written by the pureblood faction of the Wizengamot. Fudge couldn't circumvent law unless it was wartime, which was why he couldn't deny the award. It was an embarrassment to Fudge's ministry. They were discrediting him all summer, and suddenly they were being forced to award him the greatest honour.

Albus Dumbledore was also sitting in his office, lost in thought. Harry had been in complete control of the situation. He didn't display a sign of nervousness, which was uncharacteristic of him. Had Voldemort possessed him? But if he had, then Harry would not have saved his cousin's life. He decided to watch him closely at Hogwarts.

The ministry of magic was having a hard time explaining the presence of dementors to the public. Fudge had to pin the blame on another official and had him sacked. The ministry spat out a public apology in the Prophet.

Meanwhile a toad like woman sat fuming in her office. She had sent the dementors to discredit Potter, but she had given him popularity. The plan had backfired spectacularly enough.

Harry bought his 5th year school books after receiving the letters from school. Hermione was curious when Harry bought a fifth year Arithmancy textbook. Harry said he was taking Arithmancy this was surprised. "Are you sure, Harry? You'll have to take classes with the third years, and fourth years for all the missed syllabi. This year ,we'll be very busy with the OWLS."

Harry smiled and said "I'm sure I can manage,Hermione." Ron was horrified when he heard about this. He became even more sullen when he heard Harry was dropping Divination.

Ron and Hermione were made prefects, whereas Harry would have a lot of free time to do things.

Harry finished the practical part for third year Arithmancy. By the time school reopened, he would be atleast halfway through the fourth year syllabus.

Since he got all his fifth year books, he started practicing Charms and Transfiguration without caring about the theory part. He didn't feel like telling Ron and Hermione about the underage magic loophole in Grimmauld Place. He did all this in secret. Whereas for potions, he had completed revising all the four previous textbooks, he was halfway through fifth year potions. But he didn't bother brewing.

He did all this during the day. During the evening he kept reviewing and reliving each and everyone of his memories of the wizarding world in the pensieve.

After reviewing a few of his latest , he went straight to the books he had scourgified, and searched for the Disillusionment charm and found it to be of NEWT level. It took him four days straight to get a partially successful try. The cloak was too special to be used often. He didn't want anyone to confiscate it if caught.

One of the memories left Harry with a bitter taste in his mind as he was forced to acknowledge Draco's superiority in Transfiguration. Conjuration was attempted only in NEWT level. And conjuring a living organism was damn difficult at that. And even more improbably, Draco had conjured a complex vertebrate at that, only in his second year! _Serpensortia. _

But he cheered up when he realized that only he was able to do the Patronus Charm, which was of NEWT level. Harry didn't want to give up. He couldn't conjure animate beings yet. He would start with basic inanimate conjuration and move on to higher levels later.

He bought a new, big sized trunk, secured with a passphrase, for twenty galleons. Harry had used his fame to reduce the cost from thirty. He gave out a few signed photos. He packed all the extra books acquired from Grimmauld Place. He had also requested Sirius not to throw anything away while cleaning. He said he could use it. Sirius obliged wholeheartedly.

Harry also suggested something to heal his godfather. He had found another spare pensieve in the house. He said "Sirius, you can use this pensieve to relive all your happy memories. It would certainly help to beat loneliness."

Finally, it was the first of September. Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' carriage. Harry got on the train. The train ride was pretty much uneventful. Malfoy had been made a prefect. Interestingly, Cho came by to see him. He thought she looked beautiful. He was able to see thestrals like the odd girl, Luna. He laughed internally about the joke on Stubby Boardman.

In the Great Hall, Hagrid was missing. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band

that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

_'__Great, just great' ,_he thought.

Her speech was very dull and boring. He didn't listen at all. But Hermione concluded the ministry was interfering in Hogwarts' curriculum. After the dispersal, he went on his way, which was decorated with mutters and whispers. But since he had gotten an Order of Merlin, First Class, they didn't know what to think of him. Harry Potter had confused the hell out of them. Inside the common room, he went.

It seemed Seamus didn't have a very good holiday. "Why, what happened, Seamus?" Neville asked.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."

"But - why?" said Harry, astonished.

"Well," he said in a measured voice, "I suppose… because of you."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry.

"Well," said Seamus again, still avoiding Harry's eye, "she… er… well, it's not just you, it's

Dumbledore, too…"

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" said Harry.

"Yeah, something like that."

Harry had expected it after all. He reminded himself that he had faced a lot of things rashly. He needed to take control of this situation. He took a deep breath and started rolling the die.

"But if she does, then Hogwarts would appear safe. Why wouldn't she want you to come?"

Seamus blinked. "I don't understand. Could you repeat that?"

Harry resembled the young Riddle that instant more than any other. It felt as if he was speaking using Riddle's silver tongue.

_Misdirection_

"If the Daily Prophet was wrong, then attending Hogwarts would become dangerous since the Dark Lord had recruited from this school. In that case, it would be prudent to decide not to attend Hogwarts.

But you said your mother believed the Prophet. Then it would appear that Hogwarts is safe. No dark lord to create problems. Why would she tell you not to come?"

Seamus was taken aback. He didn't seem to know how to respond to this sort of question.

"Look… what did happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric

Diggory and all?"

"Cedric and I both won the championship. But I got the prize money" , said Harry amiably.

"I mean, was it really You-know-who?"

Harry briefly considered showing the memory in the pensieve, but he wasn't going to beg for acceptance.

"It's perfectly possible."

Seamus stared at him for a long time and finally went away.

The next morning, he immediately went to Professor Vector and announced that he wanted to take up Arithmancy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, it would be detrimental to all your other subjects. If you had told me last year, I would have permitted it. You will be two years behind."

"But Professor, I've already covered the third year syllabus. I've started with the fourth year syllabus too."

The professor raised an eyebrow. She said she wanted to test him. He obliged. She made him perform the practical. When she came to the point where he was lacking, she told him.

"Alright , you'll have additional classes with the fourth years for two weeks. I wish you luck"

Harry thanked her and left. He did a few more things like that.

A girl walked up to Harry.

"Hi, Angelina."

"Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?"

And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," said Harry, grinning at her.

"Well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new personnel fit in."

"Actually, Angelina, I'm not playing Quidditch this year. I'm sorry."

Angelina was horrified, "What! Why not? "

"I've suffered a serious injury. I won't be playing anytime soon. ", he lied.

Angelina sighed, "Getting a new Seeker is difficult. But it's alright. I hope you recover soon enough."

His experiences with Quidditch hadn't been entirely too pleasant. Dobby's bludger and the dementors were fatal examples.

_I don't want to be open to any sort of attack._

It was time for Potions class. "…..After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry settled for an expression of polite indifference.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. "The ingredients and method -" Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard -" (they appeared there) "- you will find everything you need —" he flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard —" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half… start."

It was a difficult potion. But Harry had a slight advantage. He had already memorized almost half the potions book. So, he didn't need to turn to the blackboard for every instruction.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Hermione's was a light silver colour. Ron's was spitting green sparks. When Snape saw Harry's cauldron, he stopped. His potion was emitting dark silver vapour instead of light. It wasn't perfect, but it was okay. Snape stared at it for a long time. He said "Potter, it's supposed to be light silver, not dark. Can't you do anything properly?"

Harry stared at his eyes for a long time without replying.

He looked into his eyes.

Harry felt a slight buzzing sensation in his head. He batted it away. Snape's raised an eyebrow. He remembered Dumbledore's warning about Potter's vulnerability to possession. He went away without further comment.

The Slytherins were slightly disappointed by this lack of reaction, only slightly, mind you. They had their own problems to carry on with.

After having lunch, it was Defense. Harry was completely bored and irritated by Umbridge's attitude. If it went on like this, he was going to snap. Her insinuations about the rumours weren't so bad since Harry had practiced ignoring them. But the way she conducted the class was truly frustrating.

As soon as class was over, Harry went off to pursue his interests. He cast the Disillusionment Charm upon himself, which only gave him a partial invisibility, went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, hissed the password when no one was looking, and slid through the tunnel.

Harry's time in the Chamber had been very less in his second year.

The Chamber was a very dimly lit sort of place. It gave off the aura of mystery. There were multiple halls(more than 20) inside the Chamber of very large size. The Chamber was the one place where he would have immense privacy. He saw the carcass of the basilisk on the ground. He had a dead basilisk in his possession, which would take centuries to decay. Harry was overjoyed by the prospect of the Chamber. His brain was filled with ideas. He had a huge palace at hand.

_If I can make the darkness go away from some of the halls, and then I can make it suitable for living. _

Harry had found a renewed purpose for destroying the Dark Lord.

_I must make the Chamber my own. Its not only secure, it would make quite a luxurious palace. _

_I must be able to access it all times without intrusion._

Harry was burning with this newfound desire. He kept on fantasizing about this.

This was how Harry Potter found himself on St. Mungo's terminal illness ward on Hogsmeade weekend, as a visitor, mind you. If you had known the reason for Harry Potter's visit and if you tried to inform someone, you would find that no one would believe you and brand you crazy.

There was a news column in the Daily Prophet that brought him there.

_Celebrated Charms Master Smith to die in a few weeks:_

_Master Smith, one of the most respected Charms masters in the world is dying of Spattergroit at St. Mungo's …_

Apparently, Spattergroit was an incurable disease in the wizarding world which was caused by a fungus. It was actually the magical equivalent of AIDS. If a person bound by a celibacy/chastity vow broke the vow, then they would get Spattergroit. But it wasn't a communicable disease according to some myths. It didn't even weaken the person in any visible way. They would appear healthy. The only symptom was, the blood would turn whiter and whiter with time. But it would eventually kill the person, and the time of death could be predicted to the accuracy of one week. It was non-curable

_…__But Master Smith still helps out the patients at St. Mungo's in the terminal illness ward using a few medical charms. The fact that he has only two weeks to live doesn't seem to bother him. When asked if he regretted breaking his celibacy vow, he laughs and says that if he could turn time backwards, he would still break the vow…_

As soon as Harry met the Master, he greeted him and stated his business. The Master was intrigued at the beginning. By the time Harry had finished, the Master was smiling.

"A Slytherin at heart, I see." Harry smirked.

"Now, does it exclusively belong to you?"

Harry's smirk vanished. "I am afraid not, sir"

"Ah, then I'm afraid it might pose a problem. If you tell me what 'it' is now, I might be of some help."

Harry hesitated.

"Fear not, Mr. Potter, I am a true professional. I respect client privacy and confidentiality."

So, Harry told him what it was. The Master's eyebrows rose.

After a moment, he said, "Legally 'it' is situated in a sovereign territory. But magically, it may be an altogether different matter. Are you sure that you two are the only ones who possess the ancient art?"

"I'm positive, sir."

"Hmm…The fact that you are able to see 'it' and enter 'it', is slightly encouraging. So, there is no other way to ensure it. I shall try to cast the complex charm. If your permission suffices, then the charm will work properly, otherwise it won't. What would be my payment?"

"How much would you want?"

"I'm going to die soon. I don't want anything for myself. If you can do anything for St. Mungo's, please do ."

"Alright Sir, shall we get to Hogwarts now?"

…..

Two Disillusioned wizards walked through a secret passage from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. They were nearing the first floor girls lavatory. No one else was there, because they had cast Notice-Me-Not Charms on themselves as well as on the sink. Both of them were of the same height! The older one had said,

_Honestly, Mr. Potter, I think this is getting really paranoid. Disillusionment as well as Polyjuice._

_Harry had said Constant Vigilance._

First Harry asked him to fix the corridor which had caved in, when Ron's wand had exploded in Lockhart's hand. After fixing the corridor, they came out, sealed the entrance.

The Master waved his wand again and again silently with utter concentration. The words were unrecognizable and sounded ancient. Harry could feel some protection which seemed to come out of nowhere. "Do you give me permission, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes"

A long golden flame emerged from Harry's wand and entered the Master's wand.

"Close your eyes, Mr. Potter"

Harry did. He opened them when he was told.

"Now, Mr. Potter, where is the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry couldn't remember. He remembered everything about rescuing Ginny, the inside of the Chamber, the dimly lit halls, the area under the lake. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember where the entrance was. His breathing became rapid.

The Master noticed it and said, "Relax Mr. Potter. It means the Charm was successful"

Harry relaxed, on remembering why he was here.

"It also confirms that you are somehow, you are related to the Dark Lord or to Slytherin himself"

"But Parselmouth is a magical ability. It could crop up in any wizard."

"I'm talking about the Chamber. The Fidelius charm can only work with the permission of one of the owners. Magical ownership is irrevant of parseltongue. Go check your family tree closely if you can. You are very lucky that the Dark Lord was arrogant enough to assume that he was the last remaining heir of Slytherin. He must have thought himself to be the only one capable of opening it. Otherwise, he would have applied the Fidelius himself"

"Will he know about this?"

"He won't unless it crosses his mind. But if it does, he will certainly guess the answer."

"I have written the secret in this black piece of paper. I have charmed the ink to reveal itself only after I die. Guard it safely. Keep reading the Prophet for the date of my demise. As soon as it occurs, you know what to do."

Harry was the one who had gotten this magnificent idea. He had succeeded in securing the chamber. He read up on the Fidelius Charm from a book he had materialized in the Room of Requirement. Obviously, he couldn't be the Secret Keeper and he couldn't cast the charm. And frankly he didn't want the headmaster or his friends to know either. Master Smith was the perfect candidate for this job. He had supported Harry's statement against the Dark Lord.

_If the Secret Keeper dies, the people to whom the secret has been revealed, become Keepers in turn._

_But if the Secret Keeper dies before revealing it to anybody, there would never be another Secret Keeper to reveal it. Concordantly, the secret would be lost forever._

While Harry had been reading the newspiece regarding Smith, the loophole dawned on him. Which means:

_1.__As soon as Smith died, there would be no Secret keeper._

_2.__But the black paper which held the secret could still be read and the secret could be revealed._

_3.__If Harry wanted to reveal the secret to someone, he could show them the note. _

_4.__If Harry wanted to keep the secret safe without destroying it, he should deposit the note inside the Chamber itself._

_The secret to the secret would be protected by the secret itself._

_5.__If Harry wanted the secret to go to the grave with him, then all he had to do was destroy the note. It would be final and irreversible._

After 16 days, Master Smith died. Harry went to the Room of Requirement, asked for complete privacy, silence and security from all possible spies. He whispered the passphrase to his trunk and took out the note. In black paper these words were written in white.

_The entrance of the Chamber of Secrets is the snake-engraved sink at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hogwarts._

He took his trunk, and went straight to the Chamber, slid down the pipe, and placed the note securely in a dark corner of a dim hall and climbed out whispering _Stairs._ Unfortunately those stairs worked only for climbing out. He needed an easier, faster way in and out of the chamber.

He went and asked the room of Requirement to provide an easier way to open the chamber. A passageway opened up, presumably to go inside the Chamber. But Harry wasn't satisfied. He couldn't come to the seventh floor everytime to access the Chamber.

Harry went to the kitchens and asked for Dobby.

"Dobby, I have a request for you. Do you know of any way to access any room in Hogwarts, even from outside the school, without anybody's detection?"

Harry was expecting Dobby to deny the impossible request regretfully. But Dobby had become overjoyed and popped him to the first floor.

Harry asked "Dobby, can you apparate inside Hogwarts?!"

"All house-elves can do it, Harry Potter sir."

Harry asked Dobby if he would work for him for 5 galleons per week, Dobby immediately bound himself to Harry with a blue flash of light as though he was afraid Harry would take back his request. Dobby said that he would accept only one galleon per week stubbornly.

Dobby took him to a large Cabinet and told him about it. Dobby fixed the broken cabinet in an hour. Harry entered the cabinet and shut the door along with Dobby.

When Mr. Borgin saw Harry coming out of its pair, he pestered Harry to buy the cabinet, since apparently, only the person who owned the other pair would consider buying it.

Harry paid 35 galleons without negotiating at all since it was priceless to him. The high cost was certainly well justified. Besides, he had already decided to steal the Cabinet which was in Hogwarts. He was acquiring two for the price of one.

Harry brought Dobby inside the Fidelius. Now Dobby could apparate in and out of the Chamber. Harry asked Dobby to place one of the Cabinets inside the Chamber. Dobby shrunk the cabinet and did it. Only those who knew the Secret would be able to access the Chamber through the Cabinet.

Harry told Dobby to keep this employment a secret. Dobby was to keep working in the kitchens as though he was still an unbound elf of the school. Dobby swore to keep Harry's secrets and serve him till his last breath.

Harry had Dobby shrink the other Cabinet and placed it in his trunk. (Harry tried it himself, but he couldn't sustain the transfiguration for more than an hour as it was large in size. Dobby's magic would sustain it permanently.)

Harry moved on to the next item in his agenda. The Goblet of Fire –the so called impartial judge that caused him a great deal of trouble. He accessed the library, but there were only vague mentions of it. He went to the room of Requirement for help. He was rewarded with a very old book dated about a century before. The Room was able to provide the book only because the book had been available in Hogwarts once, even if it got destroyed in the later years.

_The Goblet of Fire is an ancient and powerful magical artifact, created by the souls of seven powerful wizards who gave their lives willingly. It is the only object that can create a magically binding contract which is the only known alternative to the Unbreakable Vow. The contract binds magically if and only if a person wants to be bound by the contract, otherwise the contract is null and void. But once bound willingly, there was no turning back. It was, in ancient days used by purebloods to arrange wedding contracts when their teenage children were infatuated enough to agree willingly… _

He shut the book with a loud snap. He hadn't been magically bound to compete in the tournament after all_. _Dumbledore had wanted him to suffer the tournament for some complicated reason. An idea which was rapidly forming in his mind, drowned out his anger on Dumbledore. His idea might probably achieve nothing, but anything was preferable to boredom. He went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

The Wizarding World was truly and simply an uncanning, mysterious, beautiful and terrible place. It was backward, compared to muggle civilization, yet it was forward in other aspects. Muggle roads would be filled with smoke from all sorts of vehicles, whereas all wizarding cities were free from pollution. Even the Hogwarts Express which was created by a muggleborn was powered by only a simple steam engine. Train accidents happened in many muggle cities on a daily basis, in undeveloped as well as developing countries, while the Hogwarts Express was yet to report an accident, as its muggleborn creator knew that if there was a single accident or a single casualty, muggleborns wouldn't be able to show their face anymore. In spite of many threats to stop, the Hogwarts Express Project was a huge success. All security measures inside it were state-of the-art. In fact, there were children who hid in the Hogwarts Express in the last war, and escaped unscathed.

The Hogwarts Board of Governors consisted of one muggleborn, six purebloods and three half-bloods. The six purebloods made sure the Hogwarts Express was never mentioned as a muggleborn creation n in _Hogwarts, A History._

The total human population of the Earth was approximately seven billion. The magical population of the Earth was only seven million. The population of magical Britain was only one million, inclusive of squibs. Wizards used to be terribly afraid of muggles before the development of the Statute of Secrecy and Muggle-repelling charms. But in the later years, that fear had transformed to hate.

Harry had thought of leaving the Wizarding world once. He could easily get a job in the muggle world. After becoming of age, a Confundus charm on an unsuspecting muggle would do the trick. But even the poorest of wizards would never do that for money.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione and Ron. Hermione told him about wanting to form a defense group. Harry said, "Hermione, if we get caught, we'll be expelled for sure. I've just had a narrow escape from the ministry. I can't go through another ordeal". But Hermione was persistent. While Harry understood the merit of her idea, he didn't have the support of all the students. Besides, Harry wanted to spend his free time in his personal interests. He offered Hermione something else though. He took her to the seventh floor and showed her the Room of Requirement.

"You can practice magic in here, without interference", said Harry. Hermione was amazed. "All you have to do is walk past this portrait three times, thinking clearly of what sort of place you want. But beware, the room can be entered by outsiders if they know how the room is being used. So make sure to tell the room to bar anyone outside your group from entering". Harry had found out all of this by experimenting with Dobby's help.

Inside the Chamber, Harry shouted _Serpensortia. _A harmless garden snake appeared. Just as he was about to hiss a command, the snake disappeared. This was the progress he had achieved, after one hour of practice for six days. More than an hour each day would lead to magical exhaustion. The conjured snake lasted for only three seconds. He decided to practice everyday. After that, Dobby popped him to the restroom and disappeared. This was to avoid detection.

That day, when Potions was over, Snape told him to stay behind and dropped a bombshell on him. Snape was going to read his mind and discover his ideas and secrets. Harry was thoroughly distressed by this new unexpected development. He didn't know how to escape this. After an whole hour of tremendous thinking, he turned to the portrait of Master Smith kept in his trunk. He told him about this problem. Smith gave him a single solution.

"Use your house-elf. House-elves can synchronise their magic to protect their master's mind for a short period of time.. But, the elf has to be near you during the Occlumency lessons. Tell him to accompany you during the lessons, while remaining invisible. But if your mind appears completely blank, Snape might suspect something. Select the list of memories which you want to be hidden and tell the elf to hide those memories alone. That way, it wouldn't drain his magic very much, and he might be able to protect your mind a little bit longer".

Harry thanked him for his advice and went straight to Dobby. Harry showed Dobby all those memories which needed to be hidden so that Dobby would know what to do at the right time."

The cleaning of the Chamber was still ongoing. Dobby was doing excellently. Master Smith, through his portrait was teaching Harry a difficult Charm, which would pull out the entire skeletal structure of the basilisk away from the body, without making even a small cut on the body. It was a modified version of _Brackium Emmendo _(cast by Lockhart earlier)_. _Instead of healing the skeleton, it would relocate it. Harry wished Dobby could do this by simply snapping his fingers. Unfortunately, it seemed that Dobby could not do several things which wizards could, which had surprised him tremendously. It must have been due to the lack of a wand, he thought. Harry was practicing this spell on a rat which Dobby caught. Smith refused to divulge the purpose of learning the spell until after he had learnt spell would take atleast two months to learn.

Back in the Common Room, Sirius appeared in the fire. "Harry, I want to accompany you during the Hogsmeade weekend as Snuffles". Harry said, "Sirius , I have Polyjuice with me. I brewed it earlier. I shall mail it to you. Use a muggle hair or something and come along. It'll be better that way". Sirius beamed. Hermione was disapproving of this, but he didn't care. So it was decided. Harry enjoyed the weekend with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Sirius and Luna. After that, it was time for another plan to be put into motion.

Harry added a muggle hair into his Polyjuice Potion, drank it and waited for Mundungus to arrive in the Shrieking Shack. It was a reckless plan, not to mention highly illegal. But if anyone could do it, it was Mundungus. And so, he had written a letter to Mundungus, using a school owl. It would have been highly suspicious to use his Hedwig as McGonagall and Hermione had once warned him. The letter had the following content:

_I have a job for you, Mundungus. Meet me where Moony used to transform in Hogwarts. If you complete the job successfully, I shall reward you fifty galleons. Come alone, otherwise you will lose your reward. Do not speak of this to anyone._

The letter had been left unsigned. Just as Harry expected, Mundungus arrived.

"Who are you?"

"That is irrelevant" And he told him he job. Mundungus wasn't alarmed, which surprised Harry greatly, and also made him even more wary of Mundungus. Mundungus readily agreed to the job, without batting an eyelid. Harry provided him Polyjuice Potion. The deal was sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday morning, Harry went to join Ron and Hermione for breakfast. Hermione and Ron gave each other a significant look and turned towards Harry. "Harry, nowadays, you don't hang out with us as often as you used to. Why?", asked Hermione.

Harry froze. He took his time before replying. "It is because of all the extra subjects I've taken Hermione. That's all." Hermione seemed to accept this explanation. Ron asked him about quitting Quidditch, and he replied that it was due to an injury. This seemed to satisfy them both. Smith's portrait finally told him the purpose of the bone pulling charm, since Harry had perfected the charm on lesser animals. When Harry cast the charm on the basilisk, the entire skeletal structure of the basilisk, came out without tearing the body.(The skeleton vanished from inside its body and reappeared outside).Thus, its muscular body would remain intact without decaying. Then, Harry and Dobby began cutting the huge skeleton with magic. This took three full days, since the skeleton was huge, for the basilisk. The bones were cut uniformly thin, to a length of seven inches, with the thickness of graphite inside a pencil. These would serve as extremely powerful wand cores, according to Smith. He collected the residue bone powder and kept it separately. There were more than ten thousand cores. That ought to be enough to make a lot of money. But he would have to wait until the year ended, to plan how to market them. The Chamber was now illuminated by green hanging lanterns, which added to its elegance and its feel of mystery.

At breakfast, Hermione and Ron were telling him that the defense club, headed by Hermione, was a great success. Harry noticed, that they seemed quite popular nowadays. Harry wondered how Umbridge was still ignorant about the group. The Daily Prophet arrived with some good news, atleast, good to him anyway.

_Goblet of Fire stolen from top security headquarters of the ICW! The usually silent Unspeakables express uncharacteristic anger and make accusations... "If you'd given it to us, we would have kept it safe, you morons…"_

Mundungus had done it. Harry Polyjuiced himself again and went to the Shack, where they had agreed to meet, after the theft was reported. When Mundungus arrived, he signed the contract, which was worded thus:

_I shall not reveal any detail about his job to anyone._

The sign was merely a dot, with a Blood Quill. The contract was part of the reason why Harry felt it was justified to pay him fifty galleons. As soon as he placed the contract inside the Goblet, the parchment was consumed by the fire and a red, sort of link, appeared between Mundungus and the Goblet, and vanished. The speciality of using the Goblet was that it would not kill like the Unbreakable Vow. It would simply disallow Mundungus to break the contract. Secrets protected by the contract could not be extracted by legilimency or veritaserum, just like with the Fidelius Charm and the Unbreakable Vow. And what's more, it would not require a _bonder_ who should sacrifice a portion of his magic permanently. The Goblet itself acts as the bond and eliminate the need for a third-party. Harry stored the Goblet inside the Chamber, until the occasion would arise. At first Harry had wanted to simply Obliviate Mundungus to make matters simple. But he learnt from a book in the room of requirement that Obliviation was a Memory Charm and not a Memory Erasing Charm. When cast on a human being, it would not erase a memory completely, it would only remove the memory from the outermost layer of the conscious mind. The memory would always be present in the subconscious mind. A powerful wizard could release the memories by breaking the memory Charm. This was part of the reason why the Dark Lord instructed Bellatrix to torture the Longbottoms to insanity instead of Memory-Charming them after they found out certain secrets about the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord did not kill them as killing purebloods might reduce his followers on his way to absolute power.

Snape never did find out about the partial Occlumency that was done by Dobby standing Invisible and Hidden near Harry. He just made his snide comments now and then, without noticing that anything was amiss. Cheating Snape was an adrenaline-filled thrill ride for Harry Potter.

Meanwhile Sirius Black inside Grimmauld Place was using a pensieve to relive all his happy memories to end his psychological problems as soon as possible.


End file.
